


Mankai Crime Company

by TinyMagpie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Family, Found Family, Gen, Like really slow, The sakyo izumi is very very slow burn, You can read the Chikage and Hisoka as you please, Yukio is dead because I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMagpie/pseuds/TinyMagpie
Summary: Mankai is a blossoming crime family growing in strength since its new director took over, but not everything is rosy. A robbery has gone wrong and Reni stands on Mankai's doorstep ready to fight. But Sakuya concieves a way out! An Act Off! Now the company must Act to save their future.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it would be neat as an au! I'll add on tags as and when I need them as I go

_ “Mankai” _

_ The sign had seen better days. Tarnished and crumbling the old metal letters had warped with age and a lack of care. How long ago was it that she had last seen these letters... 10 years? Probably more... _

_ Her memory of the place was old enough that it had become hazy with time. She had just moments now; watching the actors perform; sipping hot cocoa in the dorm living room; the warmth of the hand of the boy as he excitedly dragged her to play hide and seek.  _ __

_ It had been strange to receive the letter from her late father. Even though it was months after his death, it felt as though he was still going to be waiting for her when she opened those theatre doors. As though he was going to be standing on the stage waiting to whisk her into a little play to make her smile and make her forget about her awful acting. She never was going to follow in his footsteps as a great actor. Good thing that wasn’t what he really was. _

_ He had never been a director, not really at least. She gripped the letter tightly as she remembered. He had been a criminal. Worst of the worst. The head of a criminal syndicate that at its peak had dominated Veludo Way. And here she was, about to step through those doors and take over his legacy. _

_ She pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into the foyer, almost sneezing with the heavy layer of dust the door kicked up. She blinked, adjusting to the dim light. How long had it even been since the windows were cleaned? Was there even enough of the syndicate left to take over? _

_ As she finally gained enough sight in the gloom, she caught sight of a suited man standing opposite the door. With that long coat, square glasses and arms crossed tightly over his chest he cut an imposing figure. But there was something about him that seemed familiar, perhaps in his face or the way he cut his hair, that reminded her of the boy who had excitedly dragged her round the theatre all those years ago. She knew this wasn’t him though, his glare was too angry, too worn down. _

_ “You’re Late” He snapped. _

_ ~~ _

“Izumi. IZUMI”

She snapped out of her reverie, shaking her head clear and turned towards the voice. Sakyo sat at the end of the table, arms crossed as always, staring grumpily at her.

“If you could not space out during important meetings that would be appreciated Miss Tachibana”

“Sorry, just caught in my own head” She laughed awkwardly.

Sakyo sighed, rubbing his temples.

It had been two years since she had reformed the group and it was doing better than she could have hoped. At last, they had enough money that even Sakyo had stopped grumbling at some of their more “frivolous” purchases. They had grown too! From the small number of devoted individuals who had been there at the start to a company large enough to hold its own even when things got rough. Not bad for a novice criminal she thought.

They could even plan larger robberies now with the new additions of Chikage and Guy, which is what they were supposed to be doing now. She didn’t mind the planning, it reminded her of the old heist movies her dad used to play for her as a kid. This robbery was only meant to be a standard one however, a simple in and out job. Just some expensive goods from a rarely used house on the outskirts of town.

She allowed herself to tune out again as she let her eyes drift across the team involved. For such a simple job they had tried to pick the younger members, ones who could use a little more experience. Tenma and Azami sat next to each other bickering quietly as usual with Muku trying to play mediator. Taichi sat attentively, trying to soak up every detail even though his eyes were drifting closed every now and then. And lastly, the more experienced Hisoka slumped across the table, dozing softly with Homare at his side already reaching for the marshmallows. It was an odd bunch but so too was the rest of the company. At least they were all beginning to feel like a family.

~~

It was supposed to be a simple job.

They had returned looking as though they had only narrowly escaped, covered in cuts and bruises, Tenma still holding his bloody pocket knife.

“What happened” Izumi fussed over them, assessing the damage.

“Godza” Hisoka held out a slightly bloody calling card, “Found us mid-way though”

“I swear I didn’t know! I swear!” Taichi seemed on the verge of tears.

“Woah slow down, it’s ok, they must have moved in there only recently.” Izumi tried to comfort Taichi.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, fast, as though they were running. Sakyo rushed into the room, striding over to Azami and taking the damage into account. He cupped Azami’s face, turning it to see the depth and severity of the cuts and scratches that cross crossed the boy’s face.

“Are you hurt?” He said, worry in his voice.

“Fuck you Old Man, I’m fine.” Azami spat back.

“Listen here you brat...” Sakyo warned.

A failed job but at least no harm was done Izumi thought, slumping slightly in her chair. Being able to watch them all as relaxed as this even after a narrow escape was worth it. With each day the kids seemed to get along a little better and Sakyo began to smile a little more. She caught him smiling now. He thought no one was looking at him as he watched the young members chat excitedly about the scars they might get from this. Her breath caught a little.

She always felt warm when he smiled. He did it so rarely that she knew it only happened when he was happiest. And when he did she couldn’t help but smile with him. Under the dour expression he really was quite handsome.

And then the knock came.

Sakyo’s expression soured in an instant and he turned to look at her, nervous worry in his eyes. All eyes turned in the direction of the dorm’s front door.

The knock came again, clearer and louder this time.

Izumi took a deep breath, standing from her chair and smoothing the small wrinkles in her shirt. She began to walk towards the door but hesitated. At this hour who could it even be. Likely no one with good intentions and after the return of the others she knew that it could only be one person. She felt someone grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Sakuya’s warm smile told her everything would be ok. She nodded slightly and pulled away, opening the door.

It was exactly who she was expecting and didn’t want to see. He stood sneering in the doorway, casually toying with a strand of hair between his fingers. Reni Kamikizaka.

“Ah Miss Tachibana, I’m so sorry for the late intrusion. I know some need more beauty sleep than others.”

“Reni.” She said curtly, “How can I help you?”

“Well you see, I was out for a walk and I heard that some of your Dogs had been sniffing around my properties.” He said nonchalantly

“Oh, did you now?” She felt her blood begin to boil.

“I did. So, I gave them a stern reminder of the repercussions of their actions... On your behalf of course. I know women aren’t as fond of teaching their dogs manners.”

His face curled into a sick smile as he watched the anger rise to colour her face pink.

“Now now, don’t let that temper boil over Miss Tachibana. I’m here to offer a solution to sort the issue your...  _ boys _ have caused.”

“Oh how kind of you Mr Kamikizaka, you’re thinking of our needs here” She sneered, the thin veneer of her patience waning.

“Someone has to my dear,” He shrugged, “After all we don’t want Yukio’s hard work going to waste do we?”

“Well, what is it then. I know you enjoy your theatrics but some of us have real work to be doing.”

His expression dropped, he let go of the strand and crossed his arms, attempting to puff out his chest.

“Fine. I, Reni Kamikizaka, leader of the God Troupe, challenge you all to a fight. You will meet us on main street tomorrow evening. I am a benevolent and sporting gentleman so I will allow your band of outcasts to get the first few hits in. Do you agree to this? Not that you have much of a choice” He smiled smugly.

“We- “

“What about an act off?”

Izumi turned around to see Sakuya standing with his hands balled into fists at his side. He strode forward to her side. Reni cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh? You let your subordinates talk over you now? You truly have allowed this company to go to ruins”

“Sakuya, What’s your idea?”

She turned away from Reni, ignoring the way he tried to protest to focus all of her attention onto the usually enthusiastic lad.

“Well God Troupe is also a theatre group, right? And Mankai used to be one. It seems a better idea to me, less of a public fight where civilians could get hurt!”

“Oh really, like you ca-“Reni scoffed.

“I think... It’s a good idea.” Izumi said.

“Of course you would. Pitiful woman.” He shook his head condescendingly.

“Unless that is... if you’re a coward Reni? You do enjoy talking your own company up. Afraid that it won’t live up to the shit you talk?” Izumi smiled, watching the man squirm.

“I... Fine. Take the slow and painful death. God Troupe will challenge you to an Act off instead. All the better to see your miserable group embarrass themselves on stage. As is the way I will set the theme of the play and the location, I’ll be merciful and set it on neutral ground. Now let’s see...”

He stopped for a minute, pantomiming thinking whilst he smiled.

“Oh, I know. The loser must disband their gang and leave. Permanently.”

Beside her, Sakuya turned to grab her arm.

“Izumi I’m sorry, I take it back we can fight.”

“I accept your terms,” Izumi said resolutely.

Reni laughed and stuck his hand out.

“It’s a deal Miss Tachibana.”

She took his hand and shook, trying to crush his hand. Instead, he pulled her towards him and trapped her, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

“I look forward to you losing Izumi”

He released her and stepped back, turning to leave without further comment. Behind him, Izumi slammed the door. She couldn’t help but wonder... Had she just made a huge mistake?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sinks in as Izumi realises her actions have consequences that are far more severe than just losing a bet

She stared down the short corridor to the living room. As the clock ticked, the distance to the door lengthened, vanishing beyond the horizon. Her head span. She had put everything she had worked for at risk. The dorm, The theatre, Her legacy. She had placed their very lives on the line. And for what? Her pride? She sank to the floor, praying the floorboards would split and she would be swallowed into the void. 

Next to her Sakuya stopped dead in his tracks, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment of comfort. His legs wobbled and he followed her to the floor a look of shock blanketing his face. They let the seconds pass, let the room continue to spin as they festered with their thoughts.

Slowly, he turned towards her and reached out. She expected to see tears, but found his face set with resolution. He smiled, the corners of his mouth wavering just slightly, just enough to let her know that he was just as scared as she was. She took his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet.

“It’ll be easy,“ he said, looking at her as though he believed his words, “easy as anything, come on let’s tell them all the good news.”

He lead her towards the living room, never once letting go of her hand, desperate to reassure her. Slowly her thoughts began to settle, feeling a plan come together in her head. They would be no worse off for trying, she thought, and somewhere in the old theatre there had to be something that would help them win. Her father had operated the family like a true theatre, his employees actors as well. He must have left behind old training videos and manuals, something Matsukawa would be able to dig out of the storage room or the attic.

Sakuya pulled her from her thoughts with a slight hand on her shoulder, he tilted his head, trying to force a smile. She took one last stabilising breath and pushed the door open. 

The room was far emptier than when she had left it. In a way, she had hoped to see all their faces, looking up at her and reminding her it would be all okay… Only four remained behind. The people she trusted most with these matters, or at very least the ones she knew wouldn't panic at the news of their imminent demise. Word would reach the others of course. But it was better to hear from someone once there was a solution to this than allow the dread to hang over the teenagers.

Sakyo paced back and forth in front of the sofas, nervously pushing his glasses straight every other minute. He muttered under his breath, his brow deeply creased. Chikage sat calmly on the sofa reading the newspaper, one leg crossed over the other and balancing the broadsheet across his lap. His free hand sat at the back of Hisoka’s neck, who leaned against him fast asleep. He gently ran his fingers through the man’s hair, content to watch him doze lightly. He barely looked up as Izumi entered the room.

“What happened?” Tsumugi shot to his feet, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor.

Sakyo turned round, rushing forward to fuss over Izumi. Behind him Chikage chuckled softly, turning a page of his paper to cover the noise. Sakyo straightened up, drawing back from her and pulling a piece of lint from his jacket, attempting to appear calm.

“What happened? Did he threaten you?”

“Oh, there was plenty of that...” Izumi looked down and shuffled nervously, “Look...Just don’t get too angry ok?”

“Why on earth would I-“

He saw the scared look on her face and sighed. He backed away, leaning against one of the sofas.

“What is it? It’s okay.”

“I might have volunteered us to an Act-off against the God Troupe.”

Sakyo blinked.

“Say that again.”

“I volunteered us to an act off against the God Troupe”

The room fell silent, Tsumugi and Sakyo staring at her with a confused expression. At last, Sakyo broke the stunned silence with a sigh, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation. Chikage looked up at the sound, giving a look of feigned interest.

“It was my idea! Take it out on me!” Sakuya stepped forward, holding his hand out protectively over Izumi.

“I....” Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It might be funny to watch,” Chikage turned a page of his newspaper.

“I’m not going to...” Sakyo looked tired, “ Okay. Assuming we don’t all just move to the next town like sensible people, what’s your plan for this?”

“We do exactly what he isn’t expecting! We choose a play and perform it. There’s got to be an old script around here somewhere”

Sakyo stepped forwards, reaching out to take Izumi’s chin in his hand, and turned her face from side to side, searching her face for something. She felt her cheeks grow red. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Checking to see whether he’s given you a concussion”

“Well, you’re awfully close” She looked up and gave a slight smile.

He leapt back, his hand snapping back to his side and his face flushed pink. He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned away from her, trying desperately to hide his face. Behind him Tsumugi chuckled softly, giving Sakyo a supportive smile. 

“For the love of…” Chikage rolled his eyes, slapping a 1000 yen note into Hisoka’s outstretched hand.

“Ahem, Well… Are there any other ideas?” Sakyo snapped.

“I have one” Chikage barely looked up from his newspaper.

“And what would that be,” Sakyo prepared himself.

“I could just kill him.” 

Chikage turned his page nonchalantly, looking up to level his eyes with Sakyo’s. 

“Hmm that…. We could work with that….”

“We aren’t killing Reni!” Izumi interjected.

“It would solve the problem we’re facing…” Tsumugi said.

“And I said no!” She put her foot down, “I won’t have you all going and killing him. We will win on his terms and in doing so, we’ll humiliate him so badly he’ll run himself out of town. OK?” 

She began to smile vindictively. A cruel look that curled her fists into balls so tight her knuckles became a pale white. Everyone at Mankai knew that look. The look that meant her heart was set so strongly that no force on earth could move her to change her mind. It also usually meant that she had an idea that could bail them out of a tight situation. 

“Ok. I trust you” Sakyo laid a hand onto Izumi’s shoulder.

“Wait what?” Izumi felt her anger drain away.

“I trust you, always have, always will. If this is what you want to go with then I’ll back you on it. Right to the bitter end if needs be.” 

“Sakyo...” She said softly, barely a whisper.

Chikage rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. He shut his newspaper and nudged Hisoka awake beside him, dusting off his slacks as he stood up. 

“Well, this sounds like a matter for the morning. As much you two seemingly wish to stare at each other all night, the rest of us need to sleep.” He tucked the newspaper under his arm.

“You’re right, we’ll call everyone in here tomorrow morning and figure out where to go.” 

“Might I suggest we meet on the stage? It should get everyone in the right mood.” Tsumugi added.

“Ok….” She nodded, “Well, it's… been a long day so everyone go get some sleep.”

~~~  
  


It was so quiet in her room. Only her thoughts echoed around the walls, but they were loud enough to fill the room. She rested her head back against the headboard, trying to hold back the flood of tears. The rash decision she had made mere hours ago weighed upon her heavier than lead. It wasn’t just her pride at stake, the lives of her family, her friends, those she cared about more than anything in the world were at risk now. 

Two years was a long time, particularly to a child. That's what they were, regardless of how often she tried to convince herself that they were grown enough to be tangled in crime, that's what they were at the end of the day. She had grown to think of so many of them as her own children, she had watched them grow and tried to make sure they wouldn’t make choices they regret.

Most of the adults had sold their homes to live here, or this was the only home they had ever known. What right had she to risk all of that? To lay their lives on the line for her benefit. After everything she had gone through, she really had just become like Yukio after all. Just as self centered and arrogant that she thought she could play Godza at their own game. It was too much, everything was too much. The tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“One second!” Her voice wavered.

She grabbed the cardigan on the back of her chair and pulled it around her pajamas, applying it like a shield. She wiped away the tears and took a deep breath, whoever this was, she wanted to appear strong in front of them. She opened the door to a worried Sakyo, the dark circles under his eyes a little more pronounced than normal.

“I wanted to see how you were doing… after.. everything today,” He said to the floor.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to hold back the deluge in her head and give a response. But it was too much. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, hiding the tears that began to stream down her face again. He squawked at the sudden touch. His hands thrown out and hovering, unsure what to do at seeing his boss crumple in on herself. Slowly he lowered his hands until they rested on her shoulders, and gave a small, reassuring squeeze.

“I see that the day has caught up with you.”

“Just a little.” She sniffled, pulling away from the hug and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

He took her hands in his, nothing more than a simple reassurance but it made her heart leap. His hands were warm, warmer than his usual demeanor would let on. And even though he held them with the lightest touch she could still feel tiny scars rough against her skin. He looked her dead in the eyes and she saw that spark. That look he got when he really cared. Were his eyes always that soft lavender colour?

“It will be okay, I have faith in you,” He smiled at her, “I’ll leave you to get some rest. Sleep well, Izumi.”

“I… yeah, you too” 

She closed the door and was alone once more. She held her hands to her face. Why more than anything did she want to have ended their conversation with a kiss?

~~

True to his word, the next morning a scared messenger delivered the theme into Matsukawa’s hands. He scurried into the main room clutching the message aloft. 

“Step aside! It’s the theme!” Kamekichi squawked.

Izumi took the envelope and sliced it open with a thin letter knife in a clean cut. Tucking the knife into her hair bun she pulled out the small card, grimacing as glitter tumbled out along with the card and swept itself into the carpet. The small card was embossed with a fanciful lace pattern and delicately cut out at the edges. But in the center written in neat gold ink was the theme, Unfinished Business.


End file.
